Por amor
by Mellis Saiilors
Summary: Serena terminó con Darien y él no sabe por qué. Asique aprovechará la fiesta de su amiga para averiguarlo... Basada en la camción de Milénio. Las invito a leer!


**Nota**: Este songfic que hice es distinto a los demás! Hay partes en la que los personajes cantan :P Eso está en negrita y en forma de diálogo, y al lado entre paréntesis y en cursiva está la traducción. Espero que les gusteee!

* * *

Serena ya no quiere saber más nada de él, "_no sé porqué... Si tan sólo me dijera los motivos_" pensaba una y otra vez el pelinegro. Pero la llamada de su mejor amigo lo sacó de todos aquellos pensamientos

-Oye Darien, ¿Vamos esta noche a la fiesta de Mina?

-Perdón Andrew, pero no estoy de humor. Además...

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¡Vamos! Quizás así te levantes un poco..

-No Andrew, esto mal por lo de Serena, y seguramente si voy la veré y no quiero.

-No seas así de amargado Darien. Vallamos por nuestro lado y listo, no tienes porqué estar con ella.

-No pararás, ¿verdad?

-Mmmmm, nop.

-Está bien. Iré.

-Genial, paso por tí a las nueve... ¡Adios!

"_Genial, me cortó"_. Pensó. Todavía tenía una hora para que Andrew lo buscara. Asique se dirigió al baño y se tomó una ducha relajante, que pensandolo bien, le hacía mucha falta. Se vistió de una manera casual compuesto por unos jeans y una camisa blanca. Se hicieron las nueve y su amigo ya lo estaba esperando abajo. Tomó el ascensor y se dirigió al auto del rubio.

El viaje fue en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino que no había temas para hablar ya que se habían visto hacía unas horas en la universidad. Cuando llegaron tocaron timbre y Mina salió a atenderlos.

-¡Hola chicos!.- Dijo lanzándose a ellos para darles un abrazo que correspondieron ambos.

-¡Hola Mina!.- Dijeron los dos al unísono. Andrew se adelantó y tomó rumbo hacia su objetivo ya prefijado: Lita.

-Oye Darien, no sé que haya pasado con Serena, pero por favor... Recupérala, ella no está feliz. ¡Y eso que hace menos de un día cortaron!.

-No lo sé Mina, yo tampoco sé.

-Vamos, entremos.- Mina lo invitó a pasar.

Cuando ingresaron instantaneamente Darien visualizó a Serena, ella estaba sentada con la mirada gacha y con un vaso en la mano. El pelinegro no sabía si debía o no acercarse, hasta que vio como Seiya la tiraba del brazo para llevarla a la pista donde todos bailaban, asique decidió mantenerse al margen. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarle la mirada de ensima...

-¿Te mueres por ir con ella, no?.- Preguntó Mina de la nada, Darien se asustó porque no la había visto acercarse.

-Si, ¿tanto se nota?.- Sonrio de lado dando un suspiro

-Está bien, tengo el tema indicado para que te acerques, yo me encargo de Seiya...

Y sin darle tiempo a Darien a responderle nada se fue, ella era así: Diciendo y haciendo. Después de un rato comenzaba a sonar un tema más que conocido por él, y vio como Mina tiraba de Seiya y le decía cosas al oído. Serena se sorprendió por la situación pero no hizo nada. Ambos jóvenes se fueron dejando a la rubia desconcertada en la pista, asique se dio media vuelta con intenciones de volver a sentarse. Pero antes de poder alejarse sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba.

**-Desde que nasci sonho com alguém como tu e nunca mais aprendi a viver assim só e nu... -**_(Desde que nací sueño con alguien como tú, y nunca más aprendí a vivir así sólo y desnudo) _Comenzó a cantarle al oído Darien, al escuchar su voz ella se estremeció cosa que el pelinegro notó. La hizo girar para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-**Porque a esperança veio trazer aquilo que nunca pensei ter para mim o mundo já me sorri.-** (_Porque la esperanza vino a traer aquello que nunca pensé tener para mí, el mundo ya me sonrió) _Ahora fue el turno de Serena de cantarle a él. Se sorprendió ante esto y la abrazó, de una manera un tanto posesiva, no soportaba la idea de volver a perderla...

**Por amor, eu sou capaz de tudo  
por amor, eu vou até ao fim do mundo  
não importa o que disserem de mim  
eu só quero ser feliz**

La música seguía sonando y estos jóvenes no se separaban. Permanecían abrazados y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Serena se separó bruscamente de él y salió corriendo al patio, esta canción definitivamente la ponía peor.

**Só o teu olhar, reflecte em mim  
só o calor que vem de ti  
dava-te um mundo assim  
só pra não ver chegar o fim**

Darien corrió atras de ella.

-¡Serena espera!.- Le gritó, pero como vio que la rubia no iba a detenerse apuró su paso y la tomó del brazo. Cosa que la hizo girar y encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar que tanto amaba.- ¿Por qué?.

-Esto no puede ser, Darien.

-Pero ¿por qué?. ¿Hay algo que odies de mi? sólo dilo y cambio. Pero por favor, dime porqué...

-Es que, no puedo... Sólo te puedo decir que lo nuestro no puede ser.

El pelinegro la atrajo más hacia sí y pasó su mano por la delgada cintura de la rubia. Ella intentó safarse de su agarre, pero por más que intentó no pudo.

-Sueltame Darien, por favor. No hagas las cosas más difíciles...

-Dime porqué no quieres estar más conmigo y te juro que no te molesto más, pero no puedo soportar estar lejos de tí... Por favor.

-Es que son tantas cosas...

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Serena suspiró y comenzó.- Mi padre no apoya nuestra relación, y muchas personas me dicen cosas de todo esto, y no lo soporto más. Y lo que más me duele de todo esto es que mi padre no me apoye.- Una lágrima comenzaba a salir por su mejilla y la voz comenzaba a salirle ronca.

-Pero yo te amo, eso es lo único que te debería importar.

-Yo también Darien, pero ¿y mi familia?.

-**Vem, não ouças mais ninguém, ouve só o bater do coração quando ele susurra que**...- (_Ven, no escuches más a ninguno, escucha sólo el latido del corazón cuando el susurra que...)_

-**Por amor eu sou capaz de tudo...-** (_Por amor yo soy capáz de todo). _Completó la frase Serena, definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

-¿Entonces? Por favor, no me dejes.

-Darien, la decisión ya está tomada... Me duele más a mí que a tí, por favor... ¡No lo hagas más difícil!.

-**Ouve o coração, segue o instinto que há em ti. Não digas que não quero te abraçar.. Acredita em mim**- (_Escucha el corazón, sigue el instinto que hay en tí. No digas que no te quiero abrazar. Cree en mí)_

Serena se quedó pensativa un momento y desvió la mirada al suelo, no podía evitar amarlo, y lo haría a costa de todo lo demás. Levantó su vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos y comenzó a cantar:

-**Por amor eu sou capaz de tudo. Por amor eu vou até ao fim do mundo. Não importa o que disserem de mim, eu só quero ser feliz**.- _(Por amor yo soy capaz de todo. Por amor voy hasta el fin del mundo. No importa lo que dicen de mí, yo sólo quiero ser feliz.)_

Darien sonrió feliz por la decisión de la rubia y la besó, al principio fue tierno y delicado, pero después se fue tornando más exigente.

-¡Lo sabía!.- Escucharon un grito que era más que obvio de quien era...- ¡La diosa del amor y la belleza hizo su aparición nuevamente!.

-¿Todo esto es por tu culpa?.- Dijo Serena finjiendo enojo.

-¡Obvio!, ¿de quién más sino?.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reir por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Y bien...

-¿Y bien qué?.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

-¡Claro que si!.- Dijo tirandose encima del pelinegro fundiendose en un tierno beso.

**Por amor eu sou capaz de tudo.  
Por amor eu vou até ao fim do mundo.  
não importa o que disserem de mim,  
eu só quero ser... feliz**

* * *

La verdad que se me hizo muy dificil de hacerloo! Pero todo sea para mi amiix** Sakura Antoinett :) **espero que te gusteee!

Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas y suscripciones de los otros songfics ! me hacen muy feliz :)

y si quieren sigan proponiendo canciones, ahí tengo la listita y a medida qe pueda los iré haciendo!

Gracias! Nos leemos pronto..

**Eli**


End file.
